vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster's Ball/Transcript
Doctor Maxfield's Lab Maxfield collects some blood on a petri dish and waves it over Jesse who is lying tied down on a gurney. He starts breathing heavy and vamps up. He tries to go for the blood. Dr. Maxfield puts the blood away. :Jesse: Dr. Maxfield, please! Why are you doing this? lays back down on the gurney. My insides, they're burning up. I'm hungry. Maxfield pulls out a voice recorder and presses record. :Dr. Maxfield: Subject 62547. After his initial transition, 62547 has undergone 3 days without feeding. Subject is weak but lucid. (He opens Jesse's mouth, wearing latex gloves.) Upper left and right cuspid normal after blood stimulus is removed. Maxfield turns a small flashlight on to look into Jesse's eyes. :Jesse: What are you doing to me? :Dr. Maxfield: (into the recorder) Pupils are at full dilation. (He waves the light at Jesse.) Sensitivity to light-- an obvious 11 on a scale from one to 10. (He writes some notes on a pad.) :Jesse: What the hell is happening to me? Why am I so hungry? Maxfield looks at him. What are you doing to me? :Dr. Maxfield: (into the recorder) Subject is confused yet self-aware. Personality seems intact. Hunger remains primary focus. All in all appears to be a perfect candidate. Maxfield grins and turns off his recorder. Whitmore College daytime. Elena is writing on her diary and then looks around to see other students on campus. :Elena: voiceover Dear Diary, do you ever get sick of me writing about death? It's been 4 days since Bonnie died-- or 4 days since I found out Bonnie died. She wanted me to go back to school, so here I am, back at school-- studying, going to class, trying to move on like everyone else. Stefan had it easiest. He doesn't even remember Bonnie, not that anybody has seen him except for Caroline, who's back with Tyler. to scene of Caroline pushing Tyler down on her bed and kissing him in the dorm room. Caroline giggles. :Elena: voiceover He's been a healthy distraction for her, to say the least. scene back in college. :Elena: voiceover And I've adopted my own distraction-- Dr. Wes Maxfield. My roommate was killed by a vampire and Dr. Maxfield covered it up, and I'd like to know why. :Dr. Maxfield: Welcome back. See you at the costume ball tonight? :Elena: I wouldn't miss it. voiceover Besides, the more I have to think about, the less time I have to miss Bonnie...sheds a tear. Bonnie is standing next to her. :Bonnie: I'm right here, Elena, and I miss you too. puts her hand on Elena's shoulder. :Elena: voiceover But in the meantime, I choose to believe that she's watching over me because that's who Bonnie is. cell phone vibrates. She looks at the screen and it's Damon. She ignores the call but Damon appears behind her. :Damon: Busted! :Elena: Hey. :Damon: Hey, Miss Avoiding-Me-For-Three-Days. :Elena: Avoiding you? What? We've been talking. :Damon: Texting. One time. "Want to be my plus one at a costume ball?" Winky face. :Elena: And you never replied. So I'm guessing this special, in-person visit means yes? :Damon: Definitely will maybe consider thinking about it. :Elena: It's at eight o'clock. Caroline got us costumes. kisses him. :Damon: Where you going? :Elena: To class. I'm late. picks up her things and leave. Elena And Caroline's Dorm Room and Tyler lie on the floor, after having spent some quality time together. Tyler lays on top of Caroline. :Caroline: Oh, before I forget, I talked to the registrar, and your major is -- drum roll -- sociology... :Tyler: How about we don't talk about my major right now? leans down to kiss her. :Caroline: And I compelled you a single. :Tyler: Definitely don't want to talk about my dorm room. :Caroline: him away Well, we could talk about the hybrid-sized jerk that you've been for not calling me back ever. :Tyler: How many times do you want me to tell you? I've been helping a werewolf pack in the land of no cell phone reception. :Caroline: Well, lucky for you, I figured out a way for you to make up for it. :Tyler: I thought I did make up for it a couple dozen times. starts kissing her again. :Caroline: Ha, ha, ha! You are escorting me to the Whitmore Historical Ball. abruptly stops kissing her and stares at her. :Tyler: The what? :Caroline: It's the one time a year were they put their whole collection on display, and everyone dresses up as famous historical figures. I got Stefan a costume. Even he's going. Come on, Tyler. I mean, how cute will we be as Bonnie and Clyde? :Tyler: Seriously? :Caroline: You're right. Let's not talk. pulls him into a kiss. Whitmore College walks through campus and sees a guy sitting before and looking at Megan's picture on a small shrine. He sighs deeply and Elena approaches him. :Elena: Hey. :Aaron: Hey. :Elena: I'm Elena. Megan used to be my roommate. Did you know her? :Aaron: We knew each other growing up. :Elena: Oh, wow. I'm sorry. shrugs off her comment and grabs an old wilted flower from the shrine as he stands up. :Aaron: Pretty sad memorial, huh? Guess it's not exactly cool to mourn during fall rush. :Elena: Everyone mourns differently. Some do flowers. Others do what their loved ones would've wanted. :Aaron: Yeah. Well, what Megan would have wanted was to still be here alive. :Elena: They said she committed suicide. :Aaron: Yeah. I know. That's what they said. :Elena: So then, what do you think happened? grabs his bag from the floor. :Aaron: Yeah. If you care about her, get her sunflowers. She liked those. walks away. :Elena: Hey, do you have a name? :Aaron: Yeah. I do. keeps walking away. Motel Room scene switches back and forth between Nadia in a motel room with Katherine and Silas by his car in the woods. :Nadia: Cut to the chase, Silas. What do you want? :Silas: I want Katherine Pierce. What do you think I want? :Nadia: So do I, which is why I took her away from you. lays on a bed eating junk food. :Nadia: You can have your brown-eyed bitch of a cure for immortality when I'm done. :Silas: But you've had her all night long. So, how much longer do you need? :Nadia: Aren't you immortal? What's a few more hours to you? :Silas: Here's the thing, Nadia. I don't really care about what you need. I only care about what I need. I'm a little selfish like that. rolls out of bed in a lazy way and heads for the mini fridge. :Nadia: Then, why don't you mind-control a whole town of people and find out where I'm holding her? Right. You can't. pulls out a bottle of water and purposely lets if fall on the ground. :Silas: I'm very well aware of my current super power predicament, thank you very much, and even though my brain is on the fritz thanks to an ex-fiancee stalker witch who can't seem to take a hint, it doesn't mean that I'm not still brilliant and crafty and becoming rapidly well-versed in the power of cell phone tracking. hangs up. :Katherine: Little tip, woman to woman: don't piss off the diabolical ones, and if you're gonna hold me hostage, the least you can do is feed me properly. slams shut the mini fridge's door. :Nadia: We'll eat lunch on the road. Let's get out of here. :Katherine: Or just hand me over, let him take his little sip of my blood so that he can cure himself of immortality, and we can all be on our merry way back to finer accommodations. :Nadia: A little tip, woman to woman: don't offer to hand yourself over to the diabolical ones when you don't know the whole story. :Katherine: Indulge me. What's the whole story? :Nadia: Silas needs more than just a sip to cure himself. He needs every last drop of your blood in your body. :Katherine: But I'm human now. If he did that, then-- :Nadia: You die. Now come on. Let's go. Salvatore Boarding House scene is a montage of Damon at the Salvatore mansion explaining his plan to Jeremy and also talking to Silas at a bar trying to convince him to work together. is sitting on a chair and Damon is standing up, talking to him. :Damon: So, as we know, in a psychotic lapse of judgment, Bonnie brought you back to life and died in the process. May she rest in peace. :Jeremy: She's actually right over there. waves from a chair across from Jeremy. :Damon: Whatever. Look. looks at Damon up and down. The whole point is, I just happen to know a supernatural being who just happens to want to die, and in the spirit of nature needing balance and life for a life and all that stuff, I just think it would be a huge waste of a perfectly good death. :Jeremy: What are you talking about? :Damon: Something Elena doesn't need to know about until it works. :Jeremy: Wait. You want to work with Silas? Bar walks up to the counter where Damon is seated. :Silas: So, why did you call me? :Damon: Same reason you answered. You need help, and I'm gonna help you. Salvatore Boarding House to Jeremy. :Damon: From the beginning, Silas' whole bad-guy plan was to kill himself, pass on to wherever he was gonna pass on to, and reunite with his dead girlfriend, Amara. I want to use his death to bring Bonnie back to life. Bar :Silas: What makes you think that I need help? :Damon: Well, for starters, you're still here, as in, why do you suck so badly at killing yourself? Salvatore Boarding House :Damon: To die, he has to be mortal. If he's mortal, then he's a witch, and if he dies as a witch then he's stuck on the Other Side forever. :Jeremy: He already tried to bring down the veil to the Other Side. He failed. :Bonnie: Maybe he has a plan B. Maybe he wants to do more than just drop the veil and let all the ghosts out. notices that Jeremy's paying attention to Bonnie. :Damon: She knows I can't hear her, right? :Jeremy: She thinks Silas wants to destroy the Other Side completely. :Bonnie: Powerful spells are bound by something even more powerful-- the moon, a comet, a doppelgänger. The Other Side was made 2,000 years ago, and it still exists. That means she must have bound it to something that could exist just as long. Bar :Silas: A mystical anchor. That's what binds her spell to the Other Side. I want to destroy it. Qetsiyah, or Tessa, or whatever the hell she's calling herself these days, she wants to protect it. So, she's the only person that knows where the anchor is hidden, but fortunately, she will be at the Whitmore Historical Ball this evening. :Damon: Really? :Silas: Mm. :Damon: I thought you said you lost all of your psychic powers. :Silas: Oh, I did, but I still have my incredible powers of observation, and I observed her buying a Cleopatra costume today. Salvatore Boarding House :Damon: Back to my original question. Let's say Silas destroys the Other Side, cures himself, becomes a witch. Is it supernaturally possible that he can do a spell that swaps her life for his life once he--pfft--kills himself? :Bonnie: Supernaturally, yeah, it's possible, but this is the same Silas who murdered my father. He's ruthless, and whatever spell he could do, there'll be some consequences. There always is. So no. My answer is, definitely not. :Damon: What'd she say? Tell me? pauses a moment. :Jeremy: She's in! :Bonnie: What?! Bar :Damon: So, we have a deal. :Silas: Well, we have half a deal. I'm resurrecting some witch with my death, but we have yet to discuss how you're helping me. :Damon: Well, you've yet to tell me what you want. :Silas: Oh, it's fairly simple, actually. I want you to kill your brother. Restaurant and Katherine are sitting at a table. Katherine is eating pancakes. :Nadia: I've been tailing you for five hundred years. There are a few things I'd like to clear up. :Katherine: Why would I tell you anything? :Nadia: You indulge me in some answers, and I will let you go. :Katherine: Really? My freedom in exchange for a little Q & A? Hmm. Okay. :Nadia: In 1864, there was a vampire round up in Mystic Falls. :Katherine: Was there? I'm bad with dates. :Nadia: Word on the street is that you sold out many vampires, including your best friend Pearl and her daughter Annabelle. :Katherine: I was running from Klaus. I needed to jet solo. I threw a couple of vampire names on the hit list. Sue me. I also impersonated a teenager to get my ex-boyfriends to make out with me, staged a fake fight to trigger my lover's werewolf curse, ooh, and I chopped off this douchey guy's fingers with a butcher knife once. That was cool. :Nadia: What about ripping a mother away from her daughter, having her killed for your own benefit? :Katherine: What are you getting at? :Nadia: Now a little about me. I had myself turned into a vampire to hunt you, to even the playing field, to track your every move for however long it took me until I found you, and I did this because you killed my mother. It happened in Paris, 1645. :Katherine: I go to Paris for shoes. The shoes, I remember. Everything else requires a few more details. :Nadia: Her name was Lily Atoma. You were on the run from Klaus. She took you in, but when his minions showed up, you pointed at my mom, and you said, "That is Katerina Petrova. She is the one you want." So they took her away. :Katherine: You were never gonna let me go, were you? :Nadia: No, but I'd hate for you to die on an empty stomach. sighs. Time to go. gets up and grabs her coat. Katherine also gets up and starts walking away. She sees a wooden cane hanging on a booth. She grabs it and stabs Nadia in the stomach with it. She then breaks the cane and flees. Salvatore Boarding House night-time. :Bonnie: You need to call Damon and tell him you lied. :Jeremy: So I can lie for you all summer as your witch translator, but when it's something I want-- :Bonnie: Silas is too dangerous! :Jeremy: And bringing me back to life wasn't? Oh, right. It killed you. :Bonnie: I brought you back because Elena needed you. :Jeremy: Now she needs you. :Bonnie: What about the consequences? Haven't we learn this by now? When you abuse magic, there's always a price. :Jeremy: What is worse than this? What is worse than seeing you and hearing you...tries to caress her face. and not being able to feel you? This isn't enough anymore. Let Damon try to bring you back. Whitmore Historical Ball and Tyler walk in. :Tyler: Wow. All of this and you weren't even on the dance committee. :Caroline: I may have e-mailed them a few suggestions. :Tyler: Did I mention you're the hottest serial killer in here? giggles. :Caroline: Well, considering the crowd, I'll take that as a compliment. :Tyler: Stefan. I thought you got Stefan a costume. :Caroline: beind her. He's James Dean. I went easy on him. I figured, between the blood lust drama, the Damon-Elena drama, the abuser drama, he's been through enough. approaches them and sets his empty glass on the bar. :Stefan: Caroline Hey, dance with me. I'm buzzed, and I'm on the verge of having a good time. :Tyler: Caroline, but staring at Stefan Have fun. I'll get us drinks. and Stefan leave to the dance floor. On the other side of the room, Damon texts Silas: "Stefan's here." Elena walks in behind him. :Damon: Lady Anne Boleyn. Now, who in their right mind would cut off a head so gorgeous? :Elena: Uh, you, my king, my not-so-loving husband. :Damon: Well, maybe I can dance my way out of this doghouse. :Elena: Yeah, maybe. Maybe later. tries to walk away but Damon stops her. :Damon: Ooh, or maybe you can tell me what's going on with you. Come on. :Elena: Bonnie died three months ago, and what was I doing? I was having the summer of my life with you. :Damon: Ah, guilt. Don't know it, but I've heard it can be a real bitch. :Elena: I know it's not my fault that Bonnie died, but it is my fault for not figuring it out sooner. :Damon: Elena, you are allowed to be happy once in a blue moon. Besides, Jeremy was lying to us all summer. :Elena: I should've figured it out, Damon. I know that it's not the same, but I'm not gonna let Megan's death fall through the cracks, too. looks at the guy that was looking at Megan's shrine. Damon follows her gaze and looks at him too. :Damon: Who the hell is that? :Elena: It's Megan's hometown friend, i.e. the latest person of interest in the Whitmore mystery. I'll be right back. walks away. She aproaches the guy who's wearing a tuxedo t-shirt. :Elena: Hey, whatever your name is. Nice t-shirt, understated. :Aaron: Hey, whatever you're supposed to be. :Elena: Anne Boleyn, pre-beheading, obviously. :Aaron: Impressed. :Elena: So, does a costume compliment earn me, like, a formal introduction? :Aaron: Why do you want to know who I am? guy tries to walk away but Elena grabs him by the arm. :Elena: compelling Did you kill Megan? :Aaron: Of course not. :Elena: Then why are you acting so shady? :Aaron: Because everyone around me dies. It's like a curse. My friends, my family-- one by one, I've lost every single person in my life. So, if you had any idea what survivor's guilt felt like, you'd leave me alone. :Elena: compelling Forget about my questions. :Aaron: It's Aaron. My name. I'll see you around, maybe. leaves. Tessa enters the ball room dressed as Cleopatra. Stefan is drinking at the bar. She stands next to Stefan. :Tessa: Where I come from, open bar meant ceramic jugs of Phoenician wine. :Stefan: his eyes Okay. :Tessa: You have no idea who I am, do you? :Stefan: No offense, but actually, I have no idea who a lot of people are. :Tessa: Tessa, formerly known as Qetsiyah. :Stefan: The girl who wiped my memories. :Tessa: Nothing personal, little ex-boyfriend drama. Let me make it up to you. Buy you an "I'm sorry" drink? walks in and puts his hand on Stefan's shoulder. :Damon: More like an "I'm sorry" keg. takes Stefan with him to another room where they are alone. :Stefan: You, my brother, make a terrible wingman. :Damon: Trust me, last guy to hit on her is still paying for it. :Stefan: So, what exactly, are we doing here? :Damon: Well... appears behind Stefan. :Silas: Hello, me. turns around to look at Silas and Damon takes this opportunity to break his neck. With Stefan still lying on the floor, Silas picks up his leather jacket and puts it on. :Damon: So you want to explain to me why I just killed my brother? :Silas: Well, Tessa's spell mentally linked us. I lost my psychic abilities. Stefan lost his memories. :Damon: And this severed the link? :Silas: Yes, Damon. I can read your mind again. No. I'm not lying, and maybe you enjoyed breaking your brother's neck just a little bit too much. :Damon: Sold. :Silas: I'll cozy up to the witch and sift through her mind, figure out where she's hiding the anchor, and you, all you got to do is keep him dead. :Damon: Isn't Tess going to be slightly suspicious when the man whose brain she just fried is all of a sudden showing interest in her? :Silas: Of all the men here, Tessa went straight for Stefan. This face won her heart before. See, a woman never forgets her first love, no matter how badly it ended. in the ball room, Tessa's having a drink. Silas, acting as Stefan, approaches her. :Tessa: Ah, look who's back. Am I in trouble? :Silas: Well, according to my brother, I am supposed to hate you. :Tessa: And do you? :Silas: I'll tell you after that drink. and Tessa are at the bar drinking shots. :Silas: Good. You like tequila. :Tessa: Yes, but not as much as bacon. In my day, it was all about lamb. No one thought to cure pig fat. :Silas: God, you have the most beautiful smile. :Tessa: You're gonna stare at it all night or are you gonna ask me to dance? offers his hand and she takes it. They go to the dance floor past where Caroline and Tyler are dancing. :Caroline: Hey, you want to get out of here? These costumes come with handcuffs, and you have a single. :Tyler: Look, Care. I didn't just come back here to get you in bed. :Caroline: I know. It's just...a happy by-product of us being in school together. :Tyler: No. I mean-- :Caroline: What? :Tyler: shakes his head and smiles. I'm just really glad to be here. keep dancing as does Silas and Tessa. :Silas: So, what brings you to a college costume ball? :Tessa: Look at me. Last time I looked this good, I couldn't enjoy it. :Silas: Oh, that's right, the whole "being stood up at your wedding" thing. :Tessa: Alarmed. You shouldn't know that. I told you that before I fried your memories. :Silas: Okay. You got me. I might have asked around about you. :Tessa: Relieved. And I'm paranoid. That's what I get for trying to marry a lying, manipulative bastard. :Silas: Oh, come on. The guy must've had some redeeming qualities. I mean, we know he was obviously extremely good-looking...But, I mean, was the guy at least funny? :Tessa: Are you defending him? :Silas: No, no. It's just that you've been on this revenge kick for two thousand years, and maybe hating him is an excuse to keep him in your life. There's a part of you that still loves him. :Tessa: Now, I really hope he thinks that. I want to see his face when he realizes just how wrong he is. :Silas: Okay. I got to admit, there's a part of me that just wanted to hear you say that you still love me. That's how big my ego is, but since you're obviously in denial-- :Tessa: Oh, my God. Silas-- :Silas: Okay. compelling Now, where's the anchor to the Other Side? :Tessa: I don't know. I'm looking for it too. :Silas: What do you mean you don't know? You created it. :Tessa: Yes. I created it, but the Travelers hid it after they killed me. They move it constantly. :Silas: So, what are you doing here? :Tessa: My pendant is in one of these displays. It's a magical talisman that enhances my power. I need it to do a locator spell so I can find the anchor. :Silas: Well, then get to it and forget everything we just spoke about. :Tessa: Thank you for the dance. :Silas: Thank you. kisses her hand. Tessa leaves, Silas starts getting a headache when Stefan wakes up in the other room. :Stefan: Uh! Hey, hey, breaking my neck, huh? :Damon: Yeah. :Stefan: Pumping me full of vervain. All we need is a Damon-sized rationalization. :Damon: Oh, the new you sucks. :Stefan: How would the old me deal with this? Barrel full of laughs? :Damon: He'd know it wasn't about him. :Stefan: Oh, who's it about Damon, huh? About you? Your desperation to prove to Elena that you're a worthy boyfriend? :Damon: I'm gonna get her best friend back, okay? breaks Stefan's neck again. Back in the ball room, Silas' headache stops, and his cell phone vibrates. It's a text from Damon: "Hurry up." Alley is sitting against a wall with the wooden cane still inserted in her chest. She tries to pull it out but can't. Katherine approaches her. :Katherine: There you are. Having trouble getting that out? I grazed your heart on purpose. :Nadia: Which means you didn't want me dead. You still want something. :Katherine: I do. I want to know why you made up that fake story about your mom. :Nadia: It was a test. You failed. :Katherine: I knew it was a fake story. By 1645, I'd been running from Klaus for a century and a half. There was no way any of his minions would have mistaken anyone for me, but you know how my brain works, right? So, you must have known that I wouldn't have fallen for that sob story. :Nadia: I wanted to get under your skin, and it worked because here you are. pushes the cane deeper in Nadia's chest. :Katherine: What kind of sick game are you playing? :Nadia: It's not a game, Katherine. You did kill my mother, but it wasn't in Paris. It was in a little cottage in England, and it wasn't 1645. twists the cane. It was April 6, 1492, and she was all alone, exiled by her family two years earlier. You stuck her head in a noose, pushed her off the chair, and snapped her neck. :Katherine: go of the cane Who are you? :Nadia: My name...is Nadia Petrova...And you are my mother. :Katherine: No... Whitmore Historical Ball walks up to Wes Maxfield. :Dr. Maxfield: You look like a woman on her way to the guillotine. :Elena: Actually, she was beheaded with a sword. :Dr. Maxfield: See? And that's why I teach bio. :Elena: And you are Abe Lincoln? :Dr. Maxfield: Dr. Jekyll. :Elena: Okay. Yeah. I can see that. So, where's Mr. Hyde? :Dr. Maxfield: I don't know. I am not responsible for my darker half. :Elena: So, would it be totally inappropriate if a student asked you to dance? :Dr. Maxfield: Who could refuse a queen? Besides, you're not, nor will you ever be, one of my students. swirls her into his arms and begins to dance. :Elena: Major points for the dance moves, but zero points for lying on my roommate's death certificate. :Dr. Maxfield: Look. I didn't want to lie, but I could't exactly tell her parents a mountain lion attacked her at a frat party. I'd be fired. :Elena: Huh. :Dr. Maxfield: Want to know my theory? :Elena: What's that? :Dr. Maxfield: I think a vampire hunted her down, ripped her throat out, and threw her off that roof. :Elena: What do you know about vampires? :Dr. Maxfield: Doesn't matter what I know, Elena, because we're never gonna see each other again. :Elena: And why is that? :Dr. Maxfield: leans in and talks in her ear. Because there are people at this school watching you and your friends and asking questions you don't want them to ask. backs out. So, pack your things, drop out, and move back to Mystic Falls. walks away. is sitting on a staircase drinking. Caroline approaches him. :Caroline: Hey...Here you are. sits next to him. What are you doing? :Tyler: Look, Care. I can't do the college thing right now. :Caroline: Yeah. I completely understand. I have been pushing way too hard, and, you know, you need to make your own decisions. Point is, you're back, and we're together. smiles. :Tyler: Do you know the reason we're together? It's because Klaus granted us permission to be together. I'm sorry, but I can't live like that. :Caroline: I see. So, this is about Klaus. :Tyler: No. This is about me. He killed my mom and got away with it. I can't just start caring about sociology and frat parties. :Caroline: You haven't even given it a chance. :Tyler: I didn't come here to give it a chance. :Caroline: sinking in You came here to say good bye. :Tyler: I need to go after him. I need to find a way to destroy his life like he destroyed mine. :Caroline: You know what, Tyler? For someone who hates Klaus, you certainly sound a lot like him. walks away. enters one of the rooms that are supposed to be closed to the public. She's looking for her talisman. She sees it on a table and grabs it, with a smile on her face. Then she starts chanting. Silas, who Tessa thinks is Stefan, walks in. :Tessa: Stefan. Come to see the show? :Silas: What are you doing? :Tessa: I'm using this pendant to find something I'm looking for, and I found it. :Silas: Good. tries to read her mind, but he can't. He's again in pain. Uh! :Tessa: Stefan? falls to his knees. :Silas: Ah! in the room where Stefan is, he moves his hand, but his eyes are still closed. :Damon: You awake? Stefan? pats on his face. You alive again? Huh? quickly head-butts Damon away and, because he's dizzy, he breaks his neck. :Stefan: How does it feel, brother? in the other room, Silas is in the floor in pain. Tessa approaches him, concerned. :Tessa: Stefan...Stefan, are you okay? :Silas: Uh! walks in. :Stefan: Silas. Tessa, that's Silas. :Silas: No... punches Silas in the face. He takes his daylight ring from Silas finger and puts it on his own finger. :Stefan: He's working with my brother. Everything he said to you was a lie. leaves. :Tessa: scoffs That's all he knows how to do-- lie. You know where the anchor is. Too bad you won't be around to find it. starts speaking in a foreign language, casting a spell. Silas groans. :Tessa: A Vita Exahi. Isespotro Adimasero. :Silas: smiling You can't kill me. :Tessa: I don't have to kill you yet. continues speaking in a foreign language. :Silas: You love me. You know you love me. :Tessa: I did love you...And then you broke my heart, and now I'm gonna break yours...puts her hand through his chest Or at least stop it from working so your blood can't flow and your veins dry up and you rot from the inside out so the world can see you exactly as you are-- a cold, gray, hideous monster. veins show up, like when vampires die. He turns gray. Tessa exhales. the foyer, Dr. Maxfield is walking down the stairs, and sees Aaron walking up them. :Dr. Maxfield: Where do you think you're going? :Aaron: What? :Dr. Maxfield: Give them. Come on. extends his hand to Aaron. :Aaron: I'm fine. :Dr. Maxfield: He sighed, releasing the molecules of alcohol in his breath. :Aaron: You know, you sound like that dad who thinks he's cool, but isn't. :Dr. Maxfield: Well, I'll settle for that very uncool and mildly responsible legal guardian. Keys...Now. hands him the keys. :Aaron: Can I have some money for a cab? I mean, do you manage my trust, right? sighs and after looking through his wallet, he gives him some money. :Dr. Maxfield: I saw you talking to Elena Gilbert. Do yourself a favor. Stay away from that one. :Aaron: the money Why? :Dr. Maxfield: Because, behind my very uncool exterior, I do care about you, Aaron. :Aaron: Whatever. starts walking away. :Dr. Maxfield: Be safe. in the room where Tessa and Silas were, Silas is lying on the floor. Damon stands by his body and looks at him. Elena walks in. :Elena: Oh, my God. Stefan. :Damon: That ain't Stefan. :Elena: Silas? Damn it. What the hell is going on? :Damon: Looks like Tessa had her way with him. :Elena: So, if that's Silas, then he's not a problem anymore. This is a good thing, right? :Silas: Actually, no. It's a very, very bad thing. Motel is lying on the bed and she wakes up, cane free. Katherine looks out the window. :Nadia: You're a fool not to run. Silas will find you. :Katherine: Or he won't. You're the one who said it. I'm pretty good at dodging the diabolical ones. Besides, Silas doesn't need me until he figures out how to destroy the Other Side. If he cures himself before then, he goes back to being a witch. He dies as a witch, well...mixes some tea....he's stuck in supernatural purgatory. There's just been one outstanding question that's just been nagging at me for the last five hundred years. Where were you in 1498? :Nadia: I don't know. I was eight. Why? :Katherine: Because by 1498, I'd escaped, ditched the people that were chasing me, and found my way back to Bulgaria. I searched every village, every cottage, but I couldn't find you. :Nadia: You went back? :Katherine: Yes, Nadia. I went back for you. offers the tea to Nadia. It's nice to meet you. takes the tea and sheds a tear. Elena And Caroline's Dorm Room is packing his things. Caroline walks in. :Tyler: Hey. :Caroline: off her scarf Hey. :Tyler: Care-- :Caroline: Wait. I've been thinking about it, and I've decided that...I'm not going to have this conversation again. I can't just sit here while I'm waiting for you to come back. :Tyler: I don't want that either. :Caroline: Then stay! Just be the love of my life. Just love me more than you hate him. :Tyler: I'm sorry, Care. I can't do that. starts walking away. :Caroline: No. No. No! Don't you dare walk away from me! I swear to God, Tyler, if you take one more step, we are done, okay? No more surprises, no more excuses, no more chances. We are done. eyes are red with tears, but he starts walking away slowly and then finally walks out of the room, never looking back. Caroline sits on the bed, crying. Salvatore Boarding House is pouring some drinks for himself and Elena. :Damon: So, Professor Blondie knows about vampires? lies on a couch. :Elena: He said that if I don't drop out of school, the wrong people are gonna start asking the right questions. :Damon: Ugh, that's not good. gives Elena one of the drinks. What are you gonna do? :Elena: I don't know, but all I do know is that finding out the truth about Megan isn't gonna bring Bonnie back. :Damon: Yeah. Well, neither is a desiccated Silas in our living room. :Elena: So, the only way for Silas to trade in his life for Bonnie's is if he's a witch, but the only way to become a witch is to have the cure. :Damon: Yep. knocks at the door. Elena looks in the direction of the door, then at Damon. :Elena: What? :Damon: Now, who could that be? smiles widely and puts his drink down. opens the door. :Katherine: What's so urgent? I'm on the run. walks inside. Don't exactly have time for a pit stop. sees Silas on the couch. Or maybe I do. Maybe I have all the time in the world. Katherine Pierce eludes death yet again-- ha, ha! -- and you two finally did something right for once. How does it feel? :Damon: Thrilling. gives her a look. :Katherine: Damon, no. super-speeds and grabs Katherine by the shoulders. :Damon: He needs the cure to become a witch. bites her neck. :Katherine: Agh! No! lets go. No. No. No, Damon. No, no, please! He need all of my blood. It'll kill me, Damon. Damon, please, I don't want to die. I don't want to die, Damon. I don't want to die. Please. pauses and seems unsure what to do. :Damon: Good bye, Katherine. grabs Katherine by the hair and pushes her severed neck into Silas' mouth. She looks as if she is getting weak, though she keeps struggling. Silas doesn't look desiccated anymore and Katherine falls on the floor. Elena and Damon hear a heartbeat. :Damon: Elena Do you hear that? :Elena: You've got to be kidding me. :Damon: Takes a licking, keeps on ticking. opens her eyes and starts breathing again. She looks at Damon and Elena. :Katherine: Am I in hell? See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five